


The Prophecy

by Toucas



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Egyptian Gods, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Prophecy, egyptian mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toucas/pseuds/Toucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mysterious Ancient Egypt, when Ra - the great Sun God and King of the Gods - ruled the Earth as a pharao, it was written on the lost prophecy than when the world began collapsing, the Gods would choose prophets through whom they would be represented on Earth and spread their will.<br/>However, it turns out it's not so simple. In a post-apocaliptic future, the war rises. Raven Carter, although not knowing it, is one of the chosen ones and nothing could seem more impossible. After realising the voices that haunted her made her a lunatic, losing all her family and recognizing she's not fully human, everything seems lost and Raven has only one goal: surviving her own insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Profecia (The Prophecy)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163631) by Toucas (me). 



> The story may suffer chances through the respective development.  
> English isn't my first language. This story was first written in Europian Portuguese on Wattpad by me, but I want to expand the horizons of my story readers. As a result, there may be misspelling and sentence formation errors, so I would be grateful if you warned me of those and helped me improve my English!

Most of the times I look out the window, above the kitchen counter, I focus on the distant small silhouettes and ask myself what makes them behave the way they do. What makes them kill each other? Is it hate? Hope in a better future? Bloodlust, idials, greed? Or are they simply just like me?

So many questions but no one to answer them. I guess I could draw my own conclusions but in what basis? The few people who would submit themselves to give me information rather than a bullet in the head know as much or less than I do.

This time, however, is not because of any of these questions; I'm waiting for at least fifteen minutes for Jason to get out of the room to hunt and, since I am forbidden from interacting with the real world, I take this little moment of rebellion. If I didn't do so, I could only stare at the wall and, unfortunately, I have the pleasure of doing it daily - it became a routine through the ages.

The world out the walls is a prohibited, unknown, impossible area. It's just another way to get in trouble with the neighborhood. My life is summed up to four walls that protect the outside world from me. They hide and contain me. I'm too dangerous but it's inevatible. I'm a hurricane covered in human skin and wherever go I'll destroy everything.

And nobody can contain a hurrican.

"If the world depended on you, everybody would be dead by now!" I growl at the window more than to him. My stomach grumbles.

"And yet, here you are alive" Jason shoots, after opening the door. "Consuming my soul."

My eyes inspect him from his head to is toes: he's wearing dark patched jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt and old trainers. My eyes stop on the black shiny skin of a jacket that covers his shoulders - our father's leather jacket.

Father always was, since I can recall, a born hunter. When our country defined the precarious peace after the civil war, Mother - after inumerous tantrums of Jason - started to let us play outside the house. Sometimes, we would even follow Father to the woods and watch him disappear between the trees. We would only see hi back at nightfall, one or two wild duck and bunnys inside a burlap and his leather jacket


End file.
